Voltara
The Voltara were winged feline sapient indigenous to Oberoon. They were simple and friendly with a sense of humor and honesty. Even though they were supple in terms of truth, they placed much emphasis and value on honor, which was more than just a simple social grace. Honor was the primary social measure among Voltaras. A dishonorable Voltara would be banished from society forever. Society The Voltara lived in villages among the branches of the colossal beringin trees consisting primarily of wooden houses. However, some larger cities, like Bandoga were built into mountain ridges. The Voltara had a social structure which was based on nests, family and village folk. Nests were organized into regional clans and racial flocks. Major cities had lords who were placed in a notional council that aided the king of the Voltara in ruling the planet. Flocks The Voltara had distinctive racial markings and were divided into the following radial and ethnic flocks: *'Jungle folk' The Jungle folk were a Voltaras subspecies with black fur. They were a respected minority who dwelled deep in the Orellan jungles. The Jungle folk were hunters, relying on their great physical strength and cunning to outwit both game and enemies. They were confident and knowledgable of the jungle and used it as protection. Farmers among the Jungle folk were extremely rare. *'Spotted folk' The Spotted folk were a Voltaras subspecies with spotted fur. They inhabited the Orellan plains and relied on speed as a means of hunting and survival as they had to virtually race their prey. The spotted folk were essentially semi-nomads with multiple dwellings in various locations of the savannahs. They constituted the majority of Voltaras farmers. *'Striped folk' The striped folk were a subspecies of the Voltaras of Oberoon with striped fur who inhabited the grasslands adjacent to rivers and streams. They were physically very strong and at the same time extremely patient. They were experts in camouflage. There were a few farming communities among the Striped folk. *'Brown folk' The Brown folk, or Tan folk, were a Voltaras subspecies with brown fur that lived in the lowland hills on the borders between the mountain ranges and plains of Oberoon. They were primarily farmers and constituted the second largest farming community of the Voltaras. Voltara soldiers The Voltara were a warrior people. Soldiers were selected and trained at an early age. They were taught to be honorable and to use their skills to the benefit of the nest and not for the individual. Soldiers who violated the code of honor were dismissed and banished. Voltara soldiers would typically carry primitive melee weapons such as knives and swords, but were also proficient in bow and arrows. Prophet Hander Their religion was the Holy Order of the Handeroon and they worshiped the prophet Hander the Light bearer. Bas'c The Voltaras spoke a variant of Basic that they called "Bas'c". Bas’C, is actually English, with frequent use of the word "gum" and its derivatives in a variety of meanings. The Voltara replace enough nouns and verbs in everyday speech with "gum" as to make their conversations barely understandable: "I gum you a happy birthday." Or “gum have enough food?” Category:Canopus Category:Creatures